User talk:Owen1983
Welcome to my talk page Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- A-Dust (talk) 23:31, 18 March 2009 Hi I don't know if you're just confused about cars, but.. The GTA IV Premier resembles the Cobalt and Toyota Carolla more than anything. That Thing There 02:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Signing Name You can sign your name with ~~~~ no need to write out the link manually. Gboyers talk 21:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for helping me out with that idiot spazzing over whether or not the Huntley is a Tahoe. He sure over uses exclamation points, thats for sure! Lets hope he shuts up and leaves it alone now. Thanks again! Gorden Frohman 18:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i'm just wondering why your editing here and not the original grand theft wiki which left wikia, this wiki is pretty much abandoned and is doing really bad, if i was you i'd just leave it and join the better one http://www.grandtheftwiki.com. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) They made the right decision in there case, they let the community decide which was the right thing to do and they have many valdi reasons for moving to an independant site run entirely by them. This wiki is basicly people who have no idea about editing making random pages about irrelevent stuff and there is no one really to stop them, take my advince and go to the new one its much better. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Link Here. --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 16:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Dealing with people Hey, I appreciate your will to help out, but "wiping" out someone's user page is not good etiquette and can be considered vandalism. You have to deal with the person by discussing in the person's talk page instead.--'spaceeinstein' 21:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Re: :I don't think this site have policies and rules written down anymore. Just be courteous, discuss with people, and correct mistakes. The majority of people come to contribute, not to vandalize. If there are disagreements, discuss. They will take notice if they truly want to improve the page. It's easy to revert clear vandalized edits anyway.--'spaceeinstein' 02:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Re: Thanks You're welcome. Anyways, please visit my blog post "Vehicles in GTA V" and feel free to comment. Haruhi Suzumiya 08:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I thought you'd moved over to the better grand theft auto wiki, but mainly i've changed ANAT0LY's block so he cannot edit the Mafia wiki until 2020. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) United1999 is at it again! He wrote a message on my page forcing me to apologize for taking down his spam pages, and naturally I won't, coz what I'm doing is right. Now he's reviving the pages he created against me. Is there anyway you can ban him and/or block his IP address? Haruhi Suzumiya 10:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) umm 27 you are 27 and u play gta. you might want to get active. no offense "Wiped?" We all know you are TRYING to help out with GTA wiki, but "Wiping" someones page is considered vandalism. you personaly say you want to prevent it but you just dont. Try working it out on thier talk page instead of vandalising their page. --123yyy 22:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: WIPING Im glad you understand, Spaceeinstien was concerned too. You could just ask goybers for a promotion. "Helping" Listen owen, you cant create pages that tell people what to do on GTA Wiki. We appreciate that you are trying to help, but it wont get you a promotion. Only admins and V.I.P wikia members have the ability to do this. P.S. no typical user on GTA Wiki will follow your "rules". There is no such a thing as "paecekeeper". Its an unathurized position created by you. This will not be accepted on GTA wiki what so ever. You can NOT create your own rules and or jobs. This is not civil, therefore GTA Wiki will be deleting all of the false info. Thank you for your understanding Af1105 02:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Its not good to tell people what to do. A typical user can not tell other Users what to do. "These rules must be followed at all times". I understand you are trying to help but many users will not follow your "Rules" and just laugh. First: you did not ask permission from an admin or mananger. If you do not ask for permission to do this, it is anathurized and the page will be deleted. Thank you for your time Af1105 22:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) RE #1, this is not a way to talk to an admin. I have full rights to delete your profile. And i will do so. BTW, theres no such thing as a blacklist on Wikia. Af1105 22:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) RE You are due to be deleted.............duchebag "Blacklisted?" First, you are making up "Blacklist". Spaceeinstin and A-Dust will delete your profile in the next 24 hours for vandalism. Happy editing!...............not Af1105 22:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) About United(insert year here) United1999, United2012, etc. I think they're the same persons. I thought GTW's rules don't allow this? Also, I'll try to stop swearing at spammers and other disagreeable people in this wiki, if that's what you want. Haruhi Suzumiya 10:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Owen, i'm an admin on here now so if you have any problems or ideas you can run them by me. Tom Talk 19:14, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Tom Talk 20:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The rules link you sent me doesn't exist. Tom Talk 21:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, there are obviously no rules so i have made a list of my own please give your honest opinion; #No vandalism, hacking or spamming. #No inappropriate images or videos. #No intimidating, aggressive or threatening behaviour towards other users. #No discrimination or abuse towards members or other people. #Do not post copyright text or images. #No sock-puppetry or user impersonation. #No CAPS LOCK, you don’t need to use capital letters to get a point across. #Unless its obvious vandalism assume the user is trying to contribute positively to this Wiki (if you spot any vandalism please contact an active Admin or other staff). #No fan fiction, this is not a Fanon wiki, if you wish to make up fictional stories about GTA use the Fanon Wiki. #Always sign your comments with 4 tildes (~) / do not edit other people's talk pages without their consent, an exception may be made for formatting errors which disrupt the flow of the talk page. Not every rule is mentioned in the above list; some are obvious and should not need to be mentioned. Tom Talk 21:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hate to say it but there's already an A-Team wiki, here. Tom Talk 21:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) However there hasn't been an active admin on there for a long time so you could just adopt that wiki. Tom Talk 21:50, April 18, 2011 (UTC) What? Tom Talk 17:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Martin, do you want to be an admin? Tom Talk 13:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I already requested that and he accepted so he, like you, is in the process of becoming an admin. Tom Talk 16:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean I should provide a reason when deleting a page? Ok no problem :), I just delete and don't provide the reason.WikisEditor 10:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't talk to Gboyers, he broke wikia rules and he has to be punished for that, i don't agree with this to be honest but you can't argue with the staff, just stay out of this, nothing you say or do will make a difference. Tom Talk 00:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, who talked to Dopp about it? Tom Talk 00:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't talk to Dopp, it will be fine, he may not have admin rights but he'll still be treated as one, you don't need to get involved. Tom Talk 01:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats no problem, WikisEditor wasn't a bureaucrat, he was just an admin. Tom Talk 01:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'd already blocked him :) Tom Talk 09:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, your not a patroller, you don't have rollback rights. Tom Talk 10:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Erm... well thats already a rule, its a wikia rule and breaking that rule is why WikisEditor had his admin rights taken from him. Tom Talk 14:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I know, we'll have to watch him. Tom Talk 14:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, i probably over reacted a bit but i'm a bit fed up of so many users trying to get involved in things that doesn't concern them, not just this wiki either, but i appreciate that you apologised, i just didn't think he needed another lecture on how he messed up. Tom Talk 12:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Maybe sometime soon but not right now, I don't think you'd be right to be the bureaucrat on this wiki, no offense. Tom Talk 17:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think you'd make a good rollbacker. Dan the Man 1983 12:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) "since I wouldn't like to become an admin straight away", you wanted to become an admin, in fact you wanted to become a bureaucrat, I said I don't think you should be an admin on this wiki, Dan then said you could be a good patroller, it has nothing to do with the fact that you don't want to be an admin straight away, you do, don't lie. Tom Talk 14:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to be a patroller make a request on the community noticeboard. Tom Talk 14:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Huh? you left me a message saying you wanted to request to become a bureaucrat on this wiki, anyway if you want to be a patroller make a request on the community noticeboard. Tom Talk 14:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Any sane person would want to be Bureaucrat, aswell as an Admin. Dan the Man 1983 17:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I guess you could but I'm not sure if people's decisions would change. Tom Talk 22:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Your best bet would be to knuckle down and do some editing and show that you're trustworthy with the tools and then re-apply in future. Dan the Man 1983 22:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Neither of those pages where created by that user, please check the page history before accusing users of things, they used to be userboxes but after a template was deleted they became blank pages, the problem is now solved. Tom Talk 12:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) 600GTAIV & 600WWII Hey, i did not create 600 GTA IV and 600 World War II, I just removed it from the catagory "userboxes". Pls take not of that and do not wrongly accuse me (I'm referring to your post on The Tom's talk page). Thanks GTANiKoTalk 04:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Remember to vote on this :). Tom Talk 14:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I mean vote on the thing which I linked to you, the thing below the swearing discussion. Tom Talk 18:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) How is it politically motivated? Tom Talk 17:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Also there is already a page for myths in GTA San Andreas, in future before creating a page check that it doesn't already exist. Tom Talk 17:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Voting Owen, I deleted your vote on Chimpso's deadminship based on the fact that you clearly haven't any understanding of the actual issue. Voting is not and has never been a show of hands. If you have any rational, policy based reasons to oppose his demotion, you may feel free to vote. But when you say "he says he did nothing wrong and I believe him". That is not something people can have different opinions on. The rules say you may not advertise other sites, he advertised another site, he broke the rules, there is no room for discussion on that subject. And if you ever make a claim like "I believe this is politically motivated", you better back it up because otherwise I'll block you for personal attacks and troublemaking. (threat revoked) McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :all I am going to say is my vote stands and what i said was my opinion on both occasion so I am sorry you perceived them as personal attacks I just want to get along with you --Owen1983 16:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm glad you want to get along with me and I want to get along with you too. But that doesn't change the fact that your vote doesn't stand due to being ignorant and wrong. You are not allowed to claim Chimpso "did nothing wrong" just like you are not allowed to claim that 2+2=6. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, Owen. I'll try to be even more nicer, but the fact still stands that I was enforcing the rules when I removed your vote. Read this page: GTA Wiki:Rules/Old. Specifically, the rule about Not Advertising. Where it says Also, using Grand Theft Wiki to promote a website without prior discussion is disallowed, except in the case of official websites or those already approved for use on Grand Theft Wiki.. We did not agree to allow Chimpso to advertise the other GTA Wiki anywhere on this wiki. So unless you can explain why violating the rule about not advertising wasn't doing anything wrong, I can't let your vote count. If you can I'll restore it with full apologies. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) From Bunny Of course, I will. You never said anything that bad to him! And if he thinks he's gonna block you, I'll just take it off! Bunny J. (Talk) 16:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Vote :Owen you vote was removed for a good reason, you weren't backing it up, you just said you believe Chimpso. Tom Talk 19:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You can add a support vote yourself. Owen I really am sorry, you've never been anything but nice to me and I should have at least talked to you before removing your vote. I've been dealing with BunnyJoke screaming at me constantly on this wiki, and that Seth Tomasino/4th Hale guy over on Bully Fanon Wiki. Plus I had a non-wiki related hobby have some problems. I'm stressed, I snapped at you, and I really do apologize. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Why would you got to Wikia staff when there are 4 admins and 3 b'crats on this wiki? Tom Talk 18:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about voting, it is for the entire community, I asked why you went to Wikia Staff about Umair 786, who has been dealt with, rather than the GTA Wiki Staff when it was a GTA Wiki issue. Tom Talk 18:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Link to images The links to the images at the top of the Romero page were broken, and I had to undo your edit to fix it. Sorry about that. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 18:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Umair 786 Holy crap, has Umair 786 been coming onto you, too? Bunny J. (Talk) 18:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Please answer when you get the time. Bunny J. (Talk) 18:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well you should always go to the wiki staff not the Wikia Staff, I'd of got the message just like she did, an admin was the one who he was talking to so he could of blocked him. Tom Talk 18:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. So, others have had the pleasure of talking to him. He needs to knock it off! I'm not too happy about this. Bunny J. (Talk) 19:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I was just talking to him on the chat because he said he needed help, then he started flirting with me. Bunny J. (Talk) 19:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I've installed an indefinite block against Umair. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Problem User Hi Owen. There is a large admin staff on this wiki now; so please ask them to handle problem users. If nobody is around and you need quick action then please contact the Volunteer Spam Task Force for assistance -- I am not always online to receive messages. -- Wendy (talk) 02:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Romero OK, I just replaced it with the in-game picture. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 04:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks, same to you :). Tom Talk 18:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: If your in a 'bike club' then shouldn't you know the difference between a bike and a boat? Instulent (talk) 13:15, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wait, where's the link between what you just told me, and Instulent?... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I wrongly but Nagasaki as a biki manufacter ad this user pointed it out. Owen1983 (talk) 20:46, September 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: hi there Hey Owen. Welcome back? I didn't go anywhere. Tom Talk 17:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Prison bus I have no idea. Tom Talk 23:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Sorry for the disturb, but can you please use a clean and right grammar and punctuation when editing? Because you created several good articles and it is harder to some users like me to correct it everytime to keep this Wiki organized, thanks :). --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Andromada It was actually Mortsnarg who added the Miljet info to the page so please check the history before making quick assumptions as to who it is. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:10, August 29, 2014 (UTC) OK. Owen1983 (talk) 12:36, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Heli Thanks for that, i appreciate :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:35, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Monk Talk 00:58, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Tampa "Ford Maverick" Takes absolutely nothing from it. Monk Talk 09:41, December 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello, May I ask why you are asking whether to use AUS American if you state to A) be British (on your userpage userboxes) and B) live in Lancashire, England (which, BTW, doesn't correspond with your description of you stating you're in Bury, Manchester. Seems suspicious... 2016 - 1983 doesn't equal your stated age either... Monk Talk 19:01, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, your grammar is so bad I cannot understand you at all. Monk Talk 19:22, January 6, 2016 (UTC) }} Not only are you continuing to name and license your images properly, but you're also removing factual information, making disruptive edits and making grammar mistakes. Monk Talk 11:44, July 11, 2016 (UTC) }} The talk page is there for a reason, but that doesn't necessarily mean you can remove the information that was already instated, and for the record was already agreed with as the main inspiration by numerous users of the wiki. Also, please don't vandalize my talk page, whether it was intentional or not. Monk Talk 19:55, July 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hermes Monk reverted your Efigy edit (which was a broken link btw), I reverted your Ford XL (which was also a broken/invalid link) on the Albany page (and I reverted the repetition of the Caddy Town Sedan link for the Roosevelt variant). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:20, December 21, 2017 (UTC) As I stated when reverting it, "(cross-article consistency - we don't repeat repeated models)". The notes column covers it - stating it is a variant of the base model so therefore derived from the same base model influence. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:37, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Tampa Hello, I'd like to know why you removed my trivia about the word "Tampa" when there are many other pages with similar information (e.g. Primo, Regina, Manana). Is it some kind of prejudice with the Portuguese language? I just think you shouldn't delete content based on what you think about it. Moreover, don't the words "trivial" and "silly" have similar meanings?JhonatanRobert (talk) 18:38, March 21, 2018 (UTC) It was incorrect, but in the interests of civility I will add it ok. --Owen 20:38, March 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: GTA 1 Theme Hi Owen. The GTA 1 theme song is this. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:31, June 25, 2018 (UTC)